


Non-sexual acts of intimacy

by Captainlilycaits



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tumblr Prompt, stealing jumpers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainlilycaits/pseuds/Captainlilycaits
Summary: Some one shots based off a list by the same name as the title I found on Tumblr!!Elle and Emmett set after and during the events of 'Chip on My Shoulder' to after the Whyndam trial and possibly after that.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Non-sexual acts of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first time writing for the fandom- so apologies if I write things out of cannon or character! You're more than welcome to correct me!)

Emmett was exhausted.

Scrap that. He was absolutely drained.

Still he soldiered on, tackling the endless stone steps to her dorm. His satchel strap dug through his ratty corduroy jacket, his Harvard sweatshirt, t-shirt and into his bony shoulder. The bag was stuffed with his laptop, law books and 3 classes worth of papers that had been dumped on him by lazy professors and hit his hip with every step, spurring him up the steps and to his study date (If that's what you'd even call it) with Miss Woods comma Elle.

It had been a terrible day. Starting with him missing his first two alarms then having 15 minutes to dash across the city from his small apartment to Callahan's first lecture of the day. Rapidly pulling on whatever clothes were at the top of his clean laundry pile, downing his piping hot coffee and shoving a slice of toast into his mouth, ignoring any spillages and dribbles that made their way onto the clean clothes, he made it into his car and began to rattle the pile of junk all the way to the hallowed halls of Harvard University.

He was in such a rush that the rather large stain on the collar of his grey sweatshirt completely slipped his notice until he was informed by an exasperated boss with a disapproving glare as he slumped panting against the hall's door frame after sprinting from his car with two minutes to spare. This put a damper on what could have been this morning's turn around.

The day had only proceeded to get worse from there.

Between lost and forgotten papers, late deadlines, gruelling meetings and forgetting his lunch; a pounding began in his skull and the muscles around his forehead began to tense and throb. Callahan's sharp words and incessant put downs calling him "incompetent" and "a mess" didn't help at all and only furthered the pounding above his brow.

A stress headache or just lack of sleep? "A mix of both most likely" Emmet growled to himself as he exited his last class of the day and slipped into the driver's seat of his car.

He let out a sigh and let his head rest heavy on the worn leather headrest.

"Shit."

He was meant to meet Elle for their study session.

He was meant to meet her in 3 minutes, yet was a 2 minute drive to her dorm's car park (if he wanted to avoid his car being towed) and at least a 5 minute trek up to her room (If he ran- which with the amount of energy he currently had would most certainly not be happening).

With a huff he fished his keys from the pocket of his jeans and started the car up. It stalled. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration and honking at no one in particular he tried again- this time with the motor co-operating.

Narrowly missing the rush hour traffic of central Cambridge he pulled into the parking lot. Turning off the motor he glanced up at the dorm block in front of him. One window in particular caught his eye. Under the yellow lights of the room, was the very girl he was going to see. She was staring out of the window holding Bruiser, her chihuahua, the two looked as though they were examining the skyline as the sun began to set- or the car park waiting to see his Honda pull up, wondering where the hell he was.

Casting a cursory glance to his watch and realizing he should have been in there with her 5 minutes ago Emmett exited the car and began to brave the Everest of steps before him.

And that's how he got to her door, slightly sweaty and mentally and physically exhausted. Knocking twice before hearing a gentle "come in" he entered the Malibu pink eyesore Elle called a room.

She stayed still with her eyes trained on the skyline before her and ignoring Emmett's presence. "Sorry I'm late, It's been one hell of a day." He sighed, placing his bag on her bed.

"It's totally fine!" Elle's cheerful voice replied. She turned around, flashing him her pearly white smile and placing Bruiser on the floor. As she rose Emmett noticed- She was wearing his hoodie.

The hoodie he had graciously loaned her when he found her on a park bench freezing, wearing nothing but a playboy bunny suit and stockings, in the chilly October winds.

He fondly remembered that night. It was the start of Elle becoming a serious student when it became abundantly clear she was only there to win back her ex but needed better grades and to look serious in an attempt to get him back (Or as Emmett hoped- to get her to realise she could potentially be a lawyer and do better than the pathetic Warner).

Here they were 3 months later. They were best friends and study partners and Elle looked to be doing so much better than before. She was at the top percent of her class and had a real shot at getting one of Callahan's intern spots. And she was still wearing his hoodie.

The sight of the soft blue material covering her slim shoulders warmed his heart. He had to admit that it suited her way better than it ever did him and the way it almost drowned her in size was downright adorable.

Bright blue eyes bore into his green and he noticed he had been staring at her.

Instead of apologising and getting to work immediately, he smirked.

"Nice jumper"

She smiled back at him and replied, "Thanks, some guy lent it to me when I turned up to a party in a playboy costume"

"He must be a real gentleman" Emmett retorted nodding his head as he sat down to get ready to study. Pulling out his laptop and law books. She smiled sweetly back as she did the same but sitting at her desk.

"He really is! He's cute too, even if his Jumper is covered in coffee"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hopefully this could turn into a series but please let me know what you thought!!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <33


End file.
